


The Value of Pictures

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from a long night at the office Aomine discovers his boyfriend Kise is going to Europe. No big deal, happens all the time. However, when he doesn't receive any communication from the model for a few days he gets a little antsy. When communication does come, it comes in the form of pictures. </p><p>Done for Kink Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Pictures

Aomine stumbled through his door, yawning as he checked the clock on the microwave. The red digital numbers blinked 6:00 A.M. Too damn early to be getting up, and too damn late to be getting to bed. Loosening his tie, the former basketball player kicked off his shoes as he moved as quietly as possible. Weaving through the pieces of furniture, the dark skinned man made it to the couch, flopping face first as he felt his body sink down into the plush black leather.

“Tch. So tired.” Aomine yawned, reaching up to pull one of the black throw pillows over his head as his body relaxed.

It was nice enough in the living room that he wasn’t going to bother trying to make it to the bedroom. It felt as if he had just shut his eyes when a firm hand shook on his shoulder. Grunting, Aomine swatted at the hand, turning over as he pulled the pillow that much closer to his head. “Go away.”

“Geeze, so mean Aominecchi.” The familiar whine started up as Kise shook his shoulder just a little bit harder.

Waving his hand in the air without opening his eyes, Aomine sighed. “There better be a good reason you’re waking me up.”

“I wouldn’t wake you up after you just got home from the station unless it was a good reason!” Aomine didn’t have to open his eyes to know exactly what position the blond would be in right at that moment. He would be standing there, his hands in fists at his sides, arms locked as far as they would go. Then, he’d puff out his cheeks like a chipmunk. Just the thought made Aomine smirk.

“What are you smirking at?” The smirk was wiped off his face as the former Ace of Kaijou pushed his pointer finger into his side, causing Aomine to wince and grimace. Instead of moving, Aomine reached up and grabbed the other’s wrist and tugged him onto the couch.

“Don’t have to open my eyes to know you’re pouting, idiot.”

Kise gave an indignant squawk as he was pulled onto the couch. There wasn’t enough room for them both to lay on it together, but Kise managed to hold onto the top of the couch, and balance himself as one of Aomine’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Aominecchi…Hey.”

“Shut up. Just go back to sleep.” Kise squirmed, and Aomine’s hand tightened on him.

“I really can’t stay Aomine, I have a flight to London for a photo shoot. I was leaving so I wanted to make sure to say goodbye before I left.” If he hadn’t been waking up, that got Aomine’s attention. His arm wrapped just a little tighter around Kise. The blond smiled as he reached up, one of his hands coming over to pat the other on the cheek.

“I’ll just be there for a few days. You won’t even know I’m gone.”

“Maybe for once I can get some good sleep without you bouncing all over the place.” Aomine yawned and sat up, his other arm joining around Kise’s waist as he leaned against the others back sleepily.

“I don’t bounce all over the place.” Kise sighed as he leaned back into the comfortable weight on his back.

“You’ll be back on Saturday, we have the three on three match.” Even though most of the people they had played basketball with and against didn’t play professionally, they did get together twice a month. That was when they would play basketball matches from morning until they were all so tired they couldn’t move.

“I wonder who will be there this weekend. Last time we almost took up every court.” Kise hummed and smiled as he reached up to tussle a hand through his boyfriend’s short blue hair. Aomine didn’t answer, his eyes were shut and his nose pressed against the back of Kise’s clothed shoulder.

“Hey. Don’t fall asleep on me! I have to get going soon,” complained Kise. A small smile light lit up his face as he felt Aomine nuzzle into his back, arms curling slightly tighter around his body. “If I didn’t have to go you know I’d drag you to bed and we could nap.”

Aomine grunted softly as he finally unwound himself from around his blond lover, nudging him off the couch. Adjusting him shirt and checking his hair in the mirror by the front door, Kise turned and grinned. “I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll see you soon.”

With those words, the blond headed out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

\---

The next couple of days crawled on for Aomine.

Work had taken the edge off of his annoyance, but this was decidedly a little different than any of the other times Kise had gone out of country for work. Opening up his desk, Aomine took a quick peek at his cell phone.

Nothing.

His chair squeaked as he leaned back against it, placing the heel of his boot onto the top of his desk. Frowning he tipped his head back, listening for the whine of the radio.

“Hey Rookie, you know the chief doesn’t like to see you with your foot on your desk. You’ll get another lecture.” The lazy voice of the other officer on duty assaulted his ears. Frowning, he turned to look at him. Takao smiled back at him patronizingly as he leaned back in his own chair.

“Of all people to get stuck with, it had to be you.” Aomine narrowed his eyes at the other.

Aomine had almost expected for someone to end up on the police force with him, but he had not counted on Midorima’s handler to have been the one. Takao waved a hand dismissively as he leaned forward over his desk. “Kise must be gone if you’re acting like that. You only get this pissy when he isn’t home.”

“Tch. Shut up, Takao.”

Takao smiled as he reached into his desk and pulled out his cell phone. Typing something in text, he gave another grin to Aomine, who felt the hairs rising on the back of his neck. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now.”

“No one is ever the mood to deal with Takao.” A deep voice echoed from behind him. The timbre of the voice hadn’t changed high school. Aomine didn’t bother to turn around as he heard the footsteps behind him, until Midorima moved towards Takao with a brown paper bag. The other’s patronizing smile melted off his features and into a genuine delighted grin.

“Ah, you do care about me.” Takao praised the other man as he reached out to give him a hug. Midorima rested a hand on Takao’s back, the other coming up to push his glasses up a little higher to the bridge of his nose.

“If you leave your lunch at home on purpose again and call me at 2 A.M, you can starve.” Midorima confirmed, stepping back as he turned away. Takao blinked and smiled sheepishly.

“But it’s the only way that I can see you this late!”

Aomine scowled as he watched the two men talk. Midorima gave him a side look, and Takao joined him in looking at the dark skinned man. “Kise hasn’t contacted him since he left yesterday. He’s starting his pissy phase.”

“Oh. I see.” Midorima fiddled with the frame of his glasses as he turned to give Aomine another look.

Heat filled Aomine’s cheeks as he narrowed his eyes, “It’s none of your business.”

“See what I mean? Pissy~” Takao poked fun at him again, causing Aomine to finally sit up, and slam his hands onto his desk. Neither Midorima nor Takao flinched much, just a small twitch.

“I’m going home. Don’t bother me again, I have work in the morning.” Midorima instructed as he moved towards the door. Aomine watched as his former basketball teammate paused a few feet away from him.

“What?” Aomine bit out, as his hand clenched into a fist.

“You know how Kise is. He probably got caught up in all his modeling stuff. You were never good at being patient.” With that the green haired man left the office before Aomine could retort. That was probably for the best.

“Ah, I love that man.” Takao intoned as he sat down in his chair and opened the brown paper bag to take a peek at what had been left for him by his boyfriend.

\---

Thursday came and again there was no word from Kise. Aomine moved into the house after work, his eyes narrowed on his surroundings. Only darkness and silence greeted him. Moving into the bedroom, the bed was in disarray as he pulled off his shirt, dropping it onto the floor.

Unbuckling his belt, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to join his shirt. Stepping out of them, he turned towards the bathroom, moving slowly into it. Turning on the light, he looked at himself in the mirror. There were circles under his eyes and a scowl on his face.

“This is ridiculous.” Sagging onto the counter, Aomine pressed his forehead to the glass, eyes shutting briefly.

After a few moments of dozing with his head against the glass, he turned and moved to start a bath. Testing the water until he was satisfied with the temperature Aomine pulled off his boxers and sank into the steaming water, groaning in satisfaction.

The water forced him to relax, but it also forced him to think about the situation. Aomine’s eyelids started to droop as he sank into the water a little. “Fuck it. If he doesn’t call then I’ll see him when he gets back.”

Sitting up, he grabbed a rag and started to scrub at his arms. “Tch, stupid Kise.”

After cleaning himself up Aomine moved into the bedroom. His hair stuck up all over the place, but he paid it no mind. Checking the clock it was 7 A.M. Sitting on the edge of their bed, Aomine looked over towards his phone and shook his head. Reaching out, he picked it up and glared at it slightly before pushing the button on the side to turn on the screen.

On the face, the little icon on his e-mail had its arm up. That was strange; Aomine’s brow quirked upward, “When did I receive this?”

Tapping on the icon, he waited for his inbox to load.

 

\-----  
To: basketballjunkie@gmail.com  
From: Kise Ryouta [bestcopycat5ever@gmail.com]  
\------  
Aomineechi! I’m so sorry I forgot to tell you that I wouldn’t be able to call you when I got in. Our shoot is in the middle of these really cool ruins! I’ll take all sorts of pictures so you can see when I get home! Because I can’t talk to you, I’ve sent you a couple of photos of me so you won’t get lonely. Enjoy and I’ll back home before you know it. *\o/*

P.S: That’s a guy with pom poms.

Kise~  
\-----  
Attachments: ki1.jpeg, ki2.jpeg, ki3.jpeg, ki4.jpeg, ki5.jpeg, ki6.jpeg, ki7.jpeg  
\----

A tension that Aomine didn’t realize he had been holding in slowly released its way down his body as he sagged back, lying on the bed his eyes on his phone. He re-read the e-mail to make sure that he was reading correctly. Reaching up, he rubbed at his forehead, a scowl on his lips as he shut his eyes and yawned. “Idiot.”

It was just like Kise to forget to tell him something important. “Well at least now I’ll be able to quit waiting on him.”

Tossing his phone to the side, he turned over and pulled up the covers around himself so he could finally get some well-deserved rest.

\----

 

It was Friday morning when Aomine finally got to look at the pictures.  
He had been checking on his phone when his ring tone beeped and the small mail flag raised itself up. Blinking he checked his mail once more. It wasn’t from Kise this time, but it was a department meeting e-mail for the following Monday. Scheduling it into his phone, Aomine nearly tossed the phone over onto the other side of the bed again, but his eyes went to Kise’s email.

Opening it once more he stared at the attachments. Scoffing he rested the phone on his chest, “He didn’t need to send so many pictures.”

Kise had wanted him to look at the pictures, and normally Aomine probably wouldn’t have, but there were just so many. He eyed the attachments warily and clicked on ki1.jpeg.

When the photo loaded it was a picture of Kise sitting atop some rocks with piles of rubble in the back. The picture was probably meant to look cool, but Aomine just didn’t understand the others tastes all the time. This was one of those times. Kise was grinning like an idiot, holding his fingers in a “V” for victory pose. Rolling his eyes, Aomine closed the first picture.  
“If the others are like this I won’t waste my time going through them.”

Clicking on ki2.jpeg brought up another small photo picture of Kise. This time he was in front of a large hotel. In his brief stint as a professional basketball player, Aomine had stayed at several places that looked like that. There must have again been something special that wasn’t coming up on the photographs that Kise was taking. “Did he really just send me all pictures of him?”

Yawning, Aomine continued with ki3.jpeg. As he pulled up the picture it was inside Kise’s hotel room, or at least he hoped. The other had taken a picture in the pose similar to the ones the girls did when trying to impress someone. He was holding up the camera to the side, a little higher to make sure that all of his upper body was seen just down past his belly button. The top button on his pants was unbuttoned, and he his fly down showing a hint of his underwear underneath his pants.

One of his hands was pulling up his shirt, to expose his abs as Kise’s head was canted to the side, a small come hither smile on his lips with his eyes half lidded. “Much more interesting than the first two,” Aomine decided to himself with a nod.

Instead of going to bed, Aomine opted to stay up and continue looking through the pictures. Double checking to see how many pictures were left, Aomine clicked on ki4.jpeg. Kise was now settled back on his bed, long legs spread out and pants down a little lower on his hips, his hand right over the noticeable bulge in the other’s his jeans. Aomine’s mouth went dry, as he licked his lower lip, eyes greedily devouring the image.

Kise’s hands were starting to get soft since they didn’t play basketball as often, and so Aomine could only imagine those soft fingers slowly massaging Kise’s bulge as he rested against the headboard. Aomine studied the picture for a few more moments before he sat up in bed, leaning back against the headboard, reaching down to adjust his slowly hardening member in his pajama pants.

Oh the things Kise’s hands could do. Tipping his head back against the headboard with a light thud, Aomine’s hand reached down again between his legs as he thought about the other touching himself. He could almost hear the soft little breaths that Kise would release as he tried to stay quiet at first, and then the way he’d bite his lower lip as his toes curled, as his hips twitched up slightly with each slow stroke. Then there was that shitty smile he’d use when he had anyone playing at his rhythm.

Aomine groaned softly as he cupped himself through the thin pants of his pajamas, his hips pushing up against his hand.

Using his freehand, Aomine picked up his phone, gripping it just a little harder than he probably should have. Exiting the picture, the dark skinned man opened up the next file. This one was a little more blurry, probably because the hand that had been holding the camera had been shaking. After all, Kise’s hand had moved from the next picture from outside his pants, to pulling out his member holding it in his other hand.

Kise’s cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip; Aomine to grinned, as he whistled under his breath. The other had _never_ done anything like this before. “That makes it twice as good.”

Without taking his eyes off the picture, Aomine let his hand dip past the elastic at the top of his bottoms as he gripped his erection just a little harder, giving it a squeeze. Already there were beads of arousal at the tip of his member as he let the pad of his thumb roll over the tip a few times smearing it around. His eyes continued to rake over the picture again and again taking in every little detail; Aomine couldn’t help but feel his smirk widen a bit. He pulled his hand out of his pants and licked his palm, before pushing his hand back under the band and between his legs, stroking himself slowly.

“Mm…”

His breathing started to become more audible as he his hips twitched up as his hand started to stroke over his member slowly, taking his time. It wasn’t like he had work later so he could afford himself the luxury of a good jerk off. “Fuck. Kise…”

Aomine just concentrated on breathing as his trembling hand continued to try and hold his phone steady. For being such a tiny electronic, it was starting to get a little heavy to continue holding up. But, there were just a few more pictures to look at. Ki6.jpeg took its time loading, or so it felt like. Aomine’s had moved back over his head with the phone as he growled in frustration almost throwing the phone. However, the picture finally loaded, and what Aomine saw made him lose his breath.

One of Kise’s eyes was shut, his eyebrows knitted as his back was arched invitingly, and his pants entirely gone now. His body was obviously taut with his arousal, and his legs were spread to where Aomine could see every little detail of his lower body. Even without the picture, Aomine had mapped the others body several times. The picture was just confirming what his hands, mouth and body already knew. That didn’t make it any less arousing, in fact, Aomine’s hand started to speed up as he groaned.

He knew what that position did to Aomine.

Letting himself relax a little more on the bed, Aomine hadn’t realized how tense he had been up until his back muscles relaxed a little and his hand pumped his member a little faster. There was only one more picture, but Aomine was far more interested in the picture before him as his hand continued to pick up speed. He could almost picture himself above Kise, hovering right before plunging into his body and making the other scream out in pleasure.

“Yes. Just like that.” Aomine growled as his hips started to twitch up and he finally abandoned the phone on the bed beside him. His body felt impossibly hot, as he squirmed out of his pajama bottoms enough to free his length as he continued to fist himself. He could almost hear the other moaning and chanting his name like he normally would.

A few more pumps of his hand and Aomine finally gritted his teeth as he thrust into his hand for the last time. Groaning as his hips pushed up and his body pulsed with each wave of pleasure as he came on his lower stomach and hand.

The only sound to greet him was his breathing as Aomine tried to slow his breathing, resting back on the bed, eyes on the ceiling. After several minutes, he sat up and reached for a tissue to clean himself up.

Reaching back down to his phone he opened the last picture Kise had sent him.

It was a picture of the other lying back on his bed, a small smile on his lips and cum on his lower body. The other looked fulfilled, and Aomine couldn’t help but shake his head. Throwing the tissue away, he studied the picture for a few moments, before putting his phone down and tossing the tissue into the small bedside trashcan.

Pulling his pajama bottoms back up, Aomine sank into the bed as his eyelids shut, and he fell into his dreams of basketball, and then of his blonde haired boyfriend. Kise would have a hell of a welcome back when he came home later.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever for me to really work on, but it was a lot of fun. I had it done earlier in the month but decided to go a head and post it on here anyway. As always let me know you like the story by leaving comments, or kudos if you _really_ liked the story. I hope to have something to you guys again soon!


End file.
